Bubble bath products often take the form of liquid, powders or crystals that are added to water to generate foam. However, bubble bath products in shaped forms are also known. WO 03/066018 discloses gelatin based and gelatin encapsulated toiletry products. In particular, the products disclosed therein are bubble bath products in a tablet gel form comprising a surfactant, gelatin and a non-formaldehyde preservative wherein the product is substantially free from formaldehyde.
An important characteristic of bubble bath products in solid forms, such as gels, is that they melt in water at bath temperature to release surfactant to provide the desired bubble foam phenomenon for the user. The temperature at which such products melt is thus critical to the ability of the products to produce a bubble bath.
The ideal temperature for bath water is dependent on the user and their preferences, but a comfortable temperature is usually considered to be at or above body temperature, for example between 35° C. and 45° C., for example between 37° C. and 41° C. In particular, for infants and children, it is recommended by healthcare professionals that the temperature of bath water should be between 37° C. and 38° C.
It is therefore important that the bubble bath product melt at a temperature that is at or less than the temperature of the bath water to which it is to be added, preferably at a temperature of 37° C. or less, preferably at a temperature of 36° C. or less, for example 35° C. or less, for example 34° C. or less. It is also advantageous if the bubble bath product melts relatively quickly to generate the foam.
However, it is also important that the melting temperature is not too low. The product should retain its desired shape and consistency during the normal course of storage and handling. If the melting temperature is too low, the product may melt at ambient temperature and could spoil or melt in its packaging before it is added to water with the intention of producing a bubble/foam bath. Consequently, products having too low a melting point are not commercially viable. It has been determined that a melting temperature of 28° C. is too low and that a bubble bath product having a melting temperature of 28° C. or less would be likely to melt in its packaging at ambient temperatures that may occur during the normal course of storage or handling.
It is therefore necessary that such products have a narrow range of melting temperature, high enough so as not to melt at ambient temperature but low enough so that the product melts effectively when added to water at optimal bath water temperature. In practice, it would be advantageous if the product has a melting temperature of from 34° C. to 38° C., preferably 35° C. to 38° C.
WO 03/066018 discloses a shaped bath gel that dissipated rapidly in water at 40° C. However, it has been found that the melting temperature of this bath gel is in the region of 27° C. to 28° C. It would therefore be advantageous to have a bath gel product with an increased melting temperature.
Surprisingly, it has been found that a bubble bath formulation comprising gelatin and low levels of gellan gum yield bubble bath products having a melting temperature that is higher than that of the bath gel products of the prior art. It has also been found that the presence of gellan gum does not adversely affect the consistency and appearance of the product. Whilst not wishing to be bound by theoretical considerations, it is believed that blending gellan gum with gelatin results in a gel structure having a higher gel strength and a higher setting temperature and melting temperature.
As well as the melting temperature of the product, there are addition product performance requirements that must be considered with regard to producing a commercially viable product. For example, it is important that such products have a pleasing appearance and tactility. It is important that the product is able to maintain this appearance and tactility for an appropriate period of time once it has been removed from its packaging. In this regard it is useful if the product retains moisture content and does not ‘dry-out’ when exposed to air so as to prevent or minimise product distortion or shrivelling. It is also advantageous if such products have an appropriate shelf life i.e. that they remain effective, useful and suitable for use for a specific period of time. These various different performance requirements can and do give rise to conflict in terms of arriving at a product formulation which is satisfactory. Fortunately, a bubble bath formulation and product is disclosed herein which satisfies one or more of these product performance requirements.
It is an aim of aspects of the present invention to at least partially mitigate the problems associated with the prior art.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a bubble bath formulation for use in a bubble bath product in shaped gel form which product has a melting temperature that is greater than 28° C.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a bubble bath product in shaped gel form having a melting temperature that is greater than 28° C.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a bubble bath formulation for use in a bubble bath product in shaped gel form which product has a pleasing appearance and tactility.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a bubble bath product in shaped gel form having a pleasing appearance and tactility.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a bubble bath formulation for use in a bubble bath product in shaped gel form which product retains moisture content when exposed to air.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a bubble bath product in shaped gel form which product retains moisture content when exposed to air.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a bubble bath formulation for use in a bubble bath in shaped gel form which product has an appropriate shelf life.
It is an aim of certain embodiments of the present invention to provide a bubble bath product in shaped gel form having an appropriate shelf life.